


getting the impression

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius and Sinara's son has a new hobby: doing impressions, mainly of his parents.
Relationships: Kasius & Sinara & Original Child Character(s) (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	getting the impression

Kasius woke up to the sound of Sinara chuckling in the living room; he smiled to himself and stretched lazily. He’d never tire of getting to wake up in their shared bed, just as he’d never tire of the sound of her laughter. If anything, he adored their life more with every passing year.

He pulled on a robe and went to investigate what amused his wife so.

He didn’t have to search for the source of her hilarity long: their son was strutting up and down in front of the sofa she sat on, wearing what appeared to be a pillowcase as a cape and waving his hand around dramatically. Well, capes were back in fashion now.

“The stitching is sloppy,”Kaznaq said, his little shoulders heaving with a heavy sigh.“We should have that tailor fired if not hanged for such precocious work.”

“I think you mean atrocious, sweetie,”Kasius corrected automatically.

Kaznaq liked big words. He didn’t always know which to use when quite yet.

“Papa!” The boy beamed at him, gesturing towards Sinara.“Sit down, sit down, you have to watch.”

Kasius ruffled Kaznaq’s hair on his way to join Sinara, only for Kazzie to indignantly pat it back into place. Kasius brushed a kiss against Sinara’s lips and plucked their daughter from her lap when Amarina made grabby hands at him.

The second she was settled, she caught Sinara’s braid to thoughtfully chew on the end of it, eyes fixed on her brother.

“Buh,”she said.

“Give me a second,”Kaznaq gave back.

Kasius and Sinara exchanged a smile; their boy took all his sister’s babbles very seriously, intent to engage in conversation with her.

Kaznaq smoothed out his pillowcase cape and puffed out his chest.“They call this a feast? Why, even a Terran might do better than this.”

Kasius watched him for a little while before whispering to Sinara,“What’s this game?”

“Impressions,”she said, with a far too amused twinkle to her eyes.

Kasius took a closer look at the dismissive hand Kaznaq waved at an imaginary emissary and frowned.“That’s me, isn’t it?”

“He has you spot on, honestly.”

He couldn’t really dispute that, not when Kazzie started reciting a poem from memory. He did quite well, even if he replaced a whole verse with ‘something something more words’.

He took a small bow after, then set his cape aside.

“Very good, darling,”Kasius said.

Sinara chuckled, Ama clapped her hands, regardless of her having no clue what a poem even was.

Kaznaq stared at them, somewhere between annoyed and bored, one hand idly flexing into a fist over and over. It looked a little bit like he was about to throw a tantrum.

“Why did you stop?”Sinara asked.

Kazzie rolled his eyes, the glare melting away.“I didn’t! I’m just not being Papa anymore.”

He went right back to glaring, surveying the room as if mapping a battlefield.

The moment he mimed slipping a knife into his boot, Kasius got it. Apparently, he wasn’t quick enough to make that clear because Kaznaq decided to add dialog after all,“I don’t like the taste of lipstick.”

Kasius snorted and shot Sinara a look.“You eat lipstick?”

She gave him a glare that was a little too reproachful for the woman who had once eaten a handful of potpourri just because all things in bowls on tables ought to be snacks in her worldview.

“Why would she eat lipstick if she doesn’t like the taste?”Kaznaq asked, breaking character.

“When have I ever said that?”Sinara demanded.

“You haven’t,”Kazzie allowed,“But you don’t wear it often so I thought that’s why.”

“Flawless logic there, bud,”Sinara said.

The sarcasm was too sincerely delivered for such a young child and Kaznaq puffed his chest out proudly.

Sinara got up and lifted Kaznaq onto her hip.“How about we get some breakfast now that Papa’s finally done with his beauty sleep?”

“I’ll have you know I do not need sleep to be beautiful,”Kasius teased.

Sinara just answered him with that soft smile of hers, the one that had been once reserved for only him and that he was now happy to share with their children.

“What’s for breakfast?”Kazzie asked.

“Not lipstick,”Sinara deadpanned.“I don’t like the taste.”


End file.
